


Lost and Found

by OatBreeze



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the hospital leaves Dani with no choice but to stay with Stan and Ford for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

“Nurse said 337, right?” Stan said as he exited the elevator.

Ford nodded. “Yes. And this is the third time in as many floors you’ve asked me.” Ford looked closer at Stan, wondering if it was just a temporary memory lapse.  
Stan didn’t notice. He chatted instead of the girl in the hospital. “She’s a good kid, Ford. And young enough that out there, I worry about her.”

The call had come as a surprise. Waiting for Dan Corduroy to deliver the keel of the eventual _Stan-o-War II_ , Stanley had received a call from NorthWest General.

The door to 337 was closed. A nurse, working at a computer station nearby, looked up. “She’s talking with I think her brother right now.”

As if summoned, the group hear an exasperated yell from inside the room. “I’m fine, Danny, jeez!”

Only slightly less loud, another voice. “You were passed out and I couldn’t even tell, Dee.” A quiet moment and then even softer, so soft that Ford could barely hear it. “Put it back on and we’ll try to figure something else out.”

A teenager stepped out of the room, rubbing his temples in frustration. He sighed, adjusted the black and green baseball cap over his messy hair and trudged down the hall.

Stan put a hand on Ford’s shoulder. “I should probably go in first,” he said. Ford nodded.

“Dani, it’s Stan,” Stan said as he walked into the room. “The hospital found my number in your wallet and called me.”

A soft voice continued inside as Ford was tapped on the shoulder. It was the nurse from earlier. “Mr. Pines?” the nurse asked.

Ford turned around. “Yes?” he asked, then faltered. “Which Pines? My brother is here as well.”

“Stanford, but both of you would be good.”

“I’m Stanford. Dr. Stanford Pines.” He smiled and held out his hand, which faltered for a moment as he remembered that 49’/ used the same title for most of their top-rank education. “High-energy particle physics, not medicine, though.

“Just call me Ford.” He smiled. This was just like when he had to talk the grand Duke in 64w out of international war. This would be easy.

The nurse didn’t shake his hand. “Dr. Pines, your daughter…”

Ford tuned the rest of the nurse’s speech out as she gave a rundown of the girl’s condition. So that was the way Stan had gotten the kid her fake ID. It made sense. And Gravity Falls was small enough that it would have been easy for Stan to sneak in and plant an official record in case anyone checked.

“…malnutrition, severe dehydration…”

Ford continued barely paying attention, his brain whirling through multiple scenarios on a completely different subject.

“There were also some anomalies in her bloodwork.”

At this, Ford tuned back in. “What sort?” he asked.

“There’s a protein we had trouble isolating and markers for some genetic abnormalities as well.” The nurse was looking directly at him. She had probably realized that he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Oh, those,” Ford lied. He lifted a hand and twiddled his fingers. “Runs in the family.”

The nurse nodded. “There’s also evidence of frequent broken bones and deep tissue bruising. Where has your daughter been staying?”

“With her mother in-” Ford dragged Stan’s quick rundown of Dani’s story through his head “in Pittsburgh.”

“If you are willing for homecare as she recovers, she can go home today.”

“I’ll talk with her about it,” Ford said.

The nurse nodded and left.


End file.
